Rainy Rememberance
by iloveromance
Summary: A visit to Hester's grave after a memorial service brings Daphne, Martin Niles and Frasier closer together.


The service at the chapel was short and small, with less than ten people in attendance. But it was a lovely gesture, remembering Hester Crane on this, the anniversary of her death. However, Daphne simply couldn't understand why Mr. Crane had insisted on having another memorial service. Hester was deserving of more than one remembrance of course, but if the first service was anything like the one that they'd just attended, it was a very sad and painful experience. And she didn't understand why he and his sons would want to go through that pain again. But she knew that it was best not to say anything. They had their reasons and those reasons were personal, which was as it should be.

When the closing prayer ended, and thanks had been given to those who made the memorial service possible, they walked outside to the cemetery. It was a beautiful place, filled with flowers and intricately carved headstones that looked more like works of art than pieces of slab marble that displayed the details of a person's life. Each headstone was different and Daphne couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously; for she wished that her Grammy Moon's resting place was as beautiful as Hester Crane's.

The four of them walked and walked along the tree lined paths through flower gardens and the distant sight of other mourners until Martin suddenly came to a stop.

"Well, here she is."

The words shook Daphne, for Hester was not really there; it was just her resting place. But to Martin, perhaps Hester really was there.

They positioned themselves around the small grave site, looking down on the grave, which had sunken over time to lay flat with the earth. It was immaculately kept; not like some of the other graves that had weeds and branches growing this way and that. The fact that Martin took great care in making sure that Hester's resting place was neat and tidy brought even more tears to Daphne's eyes. He was such a wonderful man, just like his sons. And she had to remember that whenever she became cross or frustrated with him.

She vowed at that moment never to be cross with him or argue with him (or his brothers) again. It was an impossible task; one that she wasn't sure would even last a day. But on that day, especially, she knew that she had to try.

"Niles, you want to go first?" Martin asked.

Niles cleared his throat, which Daphne knew was full of tears. "Um… Okay Dad." The youngest Crane stared at the site. "Mom, I love you and I-I miss you terribly." When he began to cry, Daphne took his hand and squeezed. It was a simple gesture, but she hoped that it was enough for the moment. And when he turned and smiled gratefully, she knew that it was.

A handful of roses in Hester's favorite color dropped from his hand and onto her resting place. Martin and Frasier did the same, taking turns in saying a few words about Hester. Frasier's was short and to the point;

"Mom, I love you. Thank you."

But Martin's was a little more thought out. "Hester… I brought the kids to see you. I know you miss them because we sure as hell miss you." When Daphne, Frasier and Niles laughed softly, Martin looked around in embarrassment. "Oh… I probably shouldn't have said that here. Sorry, Hester. Oh what the heck, God knows everything anyway, doesn't he? I guess what I 'm trying to say is… I hope you're happy and free of any pain. We're doing okay down here on earth. Some days are better than others of course, but you know that since I talk to you every day. And, well… I love you."

He turned away from the rest of them, but Daphne knew that he was crying. And she walked up to him, placing her hand gently on his back. "That was lovely, Mr. Crane." She said quietly.

"I-I suppose I should say something next." Daphne said, feeling strangely nervous. She moved closer to the site and looked down at the many roses that Hester's sons and husband had placed there. For moment she wished that she had thought to do the same. But perhaps it was better this way. "I-I never knew you, Hester, but… Your sons and your husband are wonderful people and I love them very much. Thank you for bringing them to me."

She wasn't sure if it was fate or coincidence that made the drops fall from the sky, but Daphne looked up into the grayness, letting a few drops hit her face.

"We should go." Frasier said after a long silence. "It's starting to rain."

Daphne nodded in agreement, but before they could leave, she went to each man, hugging them and kissing their cheeks.

"Let's stay." She said, stopping them in their tracks. They stood and looked at her, waiting for her to explain. And then she smiled. "It will make a nice memory."

Frasier's expression was one she'd never seen before; full of compassion and love. "Daphne-."

"I know how much you loved her." Daphne said as her voice broke. "I never got to meet her, but I wish that I had. Because I loved her too… so much."

When she started to sob, she was suddenly surrounded by Martin, Niles and Frasier who were holding her close in an effort to keep her steady.

And while the rain fell around them, Daphne, Frasier, Martin and Niles held onto each other, crying softly for the woman who meant so much to them. After a short while they drew back and returned to the car. It wasn't often that the Crane men were emotional, and even less often that they surprised her.

But when Niles stopped suddenly and placed his hand on her back, she turned to him, grateful for the handkerchief he handed her. And then, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Daphne. Thank you so much. I know that Mom would have loved you too."

She held him close and rested her head against his chest, crying quietly, knowing that Frasier and Martin were watching.

Oh how she loved them.

 **THE END  
**


End file.
